


The Scent of Home

by Tasyfa



Series: A Scattered Handful [9]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, do not copy to other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26167219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasyfa/pseuds/Tasyfa
Summary: Rain comes in many varieties, and Alex likes them all.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: A Scattered Handful [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1527596
Comments: 15
Kudos: 37





	The Scent of Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ninhursag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninhursag/gifts).



> Written for the "six sentence fic" meme on Tumblr, with the first sentence kindly provided by Nins (ergo, gifted to you!).   
> ~ Tas

Rain had a different scent by the ocean. 

Sand damp from salt and sky felt lighter, somehow, than the drenching heaviness of a storm hitting the desert and eliciting the sharpness of sage brush; softening the baked ground and tamping down the dust clouds. 

Maybe that was the key: the lack of dust. The omnipresent moisture released into the air by the rolling waves kept exterior dust to a minimum here. 

Alex filled his lungs over and over, careless of the way his clothes clung to his body, until Michael appeared in the doorway of the little beach cottage rental. He abandoned the seaside scent of summer rain and the memories of deserts near and far for the sweetness of skin musk and drugging kisses, dampness giving way to sweat and heat and the intoxication of Michael's body, and the kind of rain that smelled like home.


End file.
